The Section on Pulmonary and Cardiac Assist Devices is exploring alternative methods in the prevention and treatment of hyaline membrane disease (HMD) and in the prevention and treatment of adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS). Both approaches are based on the concept that pulmonary ventilation can be markedly reduced and even totally eliminated if metabolically produced CO2 is removed by an extracorporeal membrane lung (CDML) and while oxygen is delivered through the technique known as "apneic oxygenation". In an animal model at high risk of developing HMD, this approach prevented HMD. In ARDS, this approach resulted in rapid improvement in lung function, and total recovery from ARDS.